Why are you here?
by Metal Saphire
Summary: Nile was all alone in Egypt doing nothing and he was having some bored time in there. He wished Kyoya would be here then suddenly after a while he saw Kyoya outside the door and he told Nile he's having a sleepover there with him. So this is Yaoi and don't read if you don't like it...


Nile was all alone in Egypt doing nothing. He went home there since he was lost in the world championships between him and Kyoya versus Masamune and Gingka.

There's nothing more he can do about it since he'd lost in a battle but at least he proved himself as a strong blader.

Anyway, he was having some bored time alone in his room and it's not the same since he's with his friends.

He had some fun times when he was the member of the team wild fang and especially with his best friend Kyoya but now, he felt exactly bored.

He also thought that it not might be boring if Kyoya was with him all along because he's the only one best friend he had in his whole life.

Things are not the same for him when he was hanging out and spending time with Kyoya. He might also think that Kyoya is not only his best friend.

He had a slight crush on Kyoya since they're starting on being good friends together. He might be a gay for Kyoya.

He can't take some more of this stupid and boring day. He just wished Kyoya's here because he's the one who cheers Nile up.

"Oh Kyoya, I just wish you were here..." Nile thought.

Meanwhile, he was still at the bed doing nothing but staring alone at the ceiling and thinking something that's on his mind.

Suddenly a while, he heard someone that rang the doorbell outside on his house. He wondered who it could be.

"Ohhh who the hell should it be this time?" He said and walked lazily.

He opened the door then he was shocked from what he was seeing. It was the person that he was expecting, Kyoya.

How surprised he was, he hesitated then was standing up paralyzed. He can't move any longer since Kyoya was outside his door.

He looked like he's traumatized that Kyoya was outside, he looked like he'd seen a ghost in his imaginations.

Kyoya wondered what's wrong with him so he tried on getting his attention at Nile.

"Nile? Nile, are you still alive?" Kyoya said waving his hand on Nile's face.

Nile shook his head then tried on glancing at Kyoya. He couldn't speak any longer and he can't explain why.

"Nile? Hello I'm right here." Kyoya said.

"Oh...uh sorry Kyoya I got surprised, why are you here?" Nile questioned.

"Uh nothing I'm just...okay to be honest, I can't help it at home it's so boring so I might be thinking that I'll come over you." Kyoya said.

Nile got sweat dropped, he thought they're just the same bored together, doesn't want to spend boring time in their room.

"What? You travelled all the way from Japan until you could reach here in Egypt? What's wrong with you?" Nile asked.

"Nothing's wrong with me. Look, I know what I said sounds crazy but I just thought that you're the one who always cheers me up." Kyoya said.

"Huh?"

"Yes I really mean it."

"Okay fine, how long are you gonna stay here?" Nile questioned.

"Four days." Kyoya replied.

"F-four days? Seriously?"

Kyoya nodded. Nile had no other choice but to let Kyoya in at this time. He was so upset that Kyoya's here isn't that the one he just wished?

Well maybe, but then his mood is trying to change since a while ago in his room and when he saw Kyoya outside of his house.

He's getting glad that Kyoya managed to stay with him for four days. Well that's not so enough but still he could hang out with him again.

Anyway, Nile thought where in the world Kyoya could be? He went into his room then he saw Kyoya wandering around his room.

"Wow your room looks so cool Nile." Kyoya said.

"You think so?"

"Yep" Kyoya nodded then smiled.

"Thanks!"

Nile went to Kyoya then suddenly hugged him then smiled. Kyoya got curious from what he was doing but he liked it.

"Nile, what are you doing?" Kyoya questioned.

"Oh, sorry I'm just glad that...you're here."

"O-kay"

"Wait here Kyoya, I'll grab some snacks."

"Snacks? What for?"

"Oh uh...I thought that maybe you're hungry." Nile said.

Suddenly Kyoya's stomach growled then that was the perfect timing that Nile could get a snack for him.

"Oh perfect timing, I'm hungry."

"Great, I'll go get some snacks!"

Nile ran all the way to the kitchen then finds something food to eat at the fridge. Finally he had found a cake.

He cut the cake into two pieces just for him and Kyoya well at least there are some other more left.

After that he went back in his room with Kyoya in there. He gave the cake to Kyoya then they both ate it together.

"Mmmm this is delicious, where'd you get this?"

"I found it at the fridge."

"Really? How come?"

"Well, I just bought it yesterday then when I put it on the fridge I forgot it, so lucky for me there's still a reservation in there." Nile said.

Kyoya sweat dropped about the whole thing that Nile had said. Seriously? Who would forgot such a thing that had just bought at the meantime?

Anyway, after they ate their snacks the sun was down then it turned into night. At least the two were already full from eating cake together.

That was already their dinner anyway so there's nothing they could do now this night except that they should watch a movie.

"Hey Nile, do you have a DVD player here?" Kyoya asked.

"Yep, why?"

"Let's watch some movie."

"What movie actually?" Nile wondered.

Kyoya showed the movie cover all over his face.

"Breaking Dawn part 1." Kyoya said.

"Oh cool let's watch it."

Nile was so much interested much to watch that movie. He thought it would be interesting and such a good idea since Kyoya's with him today.

"Okay let's watch this movie and prepare." Kyoya said.

"Prepare for what?"

"Oh nothing..."

"Oh uh I gotta go and get some snacks." Nile said.

"Just stay here for a while." Kyoya grabbed Nile's wrist.

Nile blushed when Kyoya grabbed him by the wrist. He was crazy about Kyoya for that. Anyway, the movie was starting and they were paying attention to watch at front.

* * *

***Meanwhile***

The movie was almost ending then there are some romantic parts that Nile wouldn't miss about it.

"Oh Kyoya this is so romantic right?" Nile said.

"Yeah, this is so exciting."

When Nile's hand was between him and Kyoya, Kyoya managed to move his hands then he noticed that his hands touched Nile's.

He blushed but it's not like he wanted to remove his hand on him. He liked it that way because it's not only Nile had a crush on him but Kyoya does too.

Nile noticed the Kyoya's hand on his then he turned to Kyoya then blushed. He had the feeling that Kyoya doesn't.

He tried to lean closer to Kyoya and was meant to touch his lips into Kyoya. He closed his eyes then kissed Kyoya on the lips.

Kyoya touched his face then kissed him back. It was the perfect timing that the movie ended and both of them were still kissing together.

They broke the kiss after a while then Nile started to have a feeling that he should confess what he felt for Kyoya.

"Kyoya, I have something to tell you and this was since we've been on the team together...you know what I think I..." Nile was cut off.

"It's okay, I liked you too."

"What?"

"What you think I may not notice your actions when you're in front of me? Well it's too much oblivious for you that I may be the one to like you."

"Of course it is! So anyway, I love you Kyoya."

Nile wrapped his arms around Kyoya's neck then kissed him. Kyoya kissed him back then broke it after.

"I love you too Nile."

They smiled at each other then they had same feelings at each other. Meanwhile, they were getting ready for bed then they were sleeping and snuggling together.

THE END...

* * *

**So please review and apologies on you guys, sorry if other parts doesn't make any sense or maybe lame because I'm actually bored of writing a story today and nothing's going inside in my mind how should I make this so much interesting...so anyway there you have it...**

**P.S It took me days to think about it and hours to write about it.**


End file.
